Little of Your Time
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Solo necesitas un poco de tú tiempo para ver lo que nunca has visto. Un poco de tú tiempo para ver las palabras jamás dichas, leer los momentos jamás contados. Un poco de tu tiempo para entender que el MadaDei siempre será una realidad. 40Drabbles.
1. Calor

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece.

**Notes:** Bueno, _Little of Your Time _es un conjunto de drabbles que salió de una conversación con _Viko-sama_ a eso de las 4:00 am de la mañana, en un momento de iluminación divina. Son 40 drabbles hechos por mí con base en 40 palabras escogidas entre la ya mencionada y muy poderosa _Viko-sama_ y yo. No hay necesidad pero lo diré: MadaDei a tope en cada página ¡joder!

**Advertencia:** De todo tipo. Prepárate para todo, en con todo quiero decir TODO.

**Claim: **Deidara / Madara (_Había que aclararlo. Amén._)

**Extra:** Quien sea capaz de dejarme review por cada drabble tiene un premio(?) Viko no cuenta porque ella TIENE que hacerlo de forma obligatoria.

**Dedicado:** A Viko, por supuesto, quien es una brabucona con sus historias y siempre las critica aunque sean más grandes que cualquier escrito de este mundo, coño.

* * *

**C**alor**.**

Es simplemente tan abrazador que no quiere que se detenga. Que recorra cada maldita parte de su cuerpo, se introduzca por los poros de su piel y desplace por cada centímetro de su ser. Odiaría tener que decirlo pero le encanta, y cada vez que lo hace una perfecta explosión ocurre en su interior.

Corre y crece como espuma y se estrella contra sus pómulos, lugar de su cuerpo donde suele ser más notorio. El sonrojo es evidente y como detesta verse de aquella forma frente a _él_.

Pero nadie tiene la culpa de la inexplicable reacción química de su cuerpo. La reacción que _él _causa. Solo _él_. Madara.

Lo abraza. Solo eso hace y el calor corre por su cuerpo. Sube, toca, desgarra y quema, por completo, solo al abrazarlo. Una simple muestra de amor y todo explota.

El calor inunda y la razón se agota.


	2. Sueño

**2. S**ueño**.**

* * *

Demonios. Como le gustaría, _le encantaría_, poder hacer lo mismo que el rubio a unos palmos de distancia estaba haciendo. Cerrar los ojos, relajarse, respirar de forma pausada y desconcertarse de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Pero no lo hace y definitivamente no lo haría.

El maldito cansancio pesa contra sus parpados y ya es visible en su rostro. Las ojearas que tenía debían llegarle hasta el suelo. El mismo Deidara se lo había dicho aquella mañana, y al hacerlo incluso parecía preocupado. Las puntas de sus labios se curvan y forman una sonrisa. Deidara preocupado…por él, ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir a la vida?

Como sea, no le importa. El sueño queda reducido a segundo lugar ahora en sus noches. Bueno, al menos sus propios sueños y no los de él. Se lo ha impuesto como un castigo divino. Hace solo tres días lo descubrió y supo desde entonces que ahora ya era una necesidad adquirida.

Ver dormir a Deidara es la más gloriosa imagen que el mundo le ha podido dar.

* * *


	3. Azul

**3. A**zul**.**

* * *

«Es que…se te ve bien.»

Él alza una ceja, con incredulidad, mientras arruga la nariz en gesto de desaprobación. No, no, no, ¡claro que no! Si el Uchiha pretendía que él usara…esa cosa que tenía en las manos estaba simplemente mal de la cabeza. Bueno… ¿Cómo arreglar esa frase?

Madara estaría _aún peor_ de la cabeza si pretendía que usara eso.

«No se me ve bien, uhn. ¿De dónde sacas esas idioteces?»

Quizás de la misma parte de donde se le ocurrió usar una fea mascara color naranja en espiral. Y vaya con él, era demasiado extraño.

«Ya sabes.» lo ve encogerse de hombros y aumentar su sonrisa «resalta tus ojos….»

No, no, no, ¡claro que no! No había nada en la tierra que pudiera convencerlo de usar una capa a nubes color azul. ¡Azul! Le importaba poco que resaltara sus malditos…

«…y, bueno, me encantan tus ojos.»

B-Bueno, probársela no le haría daño, ¿verdad?

* * *


	4. Lengua

**4. L**engua**.**

* * *

Órgano móvil ubicado en la boca. Simétrico, retráctil y húmedo. Que se utiliza en funciones como la masticación, el sentido del gusto y el lenguaje. El color, a simple vista, se le hace de lo más desagradable del mundo. Hasta se podría catalogar de asqueroso. Y sí, es realmente asqueroso en casi todas las personas que lo rodean.

El simple hecho de ver a alguien más lamiendo algo se le hace repulsivo. Las ganas de regresar la comida consumida lo rodean y tiene que mirar en otra dirección.

_Asqueroso_. El órgano bucal era simplemente asqueroso, como ya había dicho, en casi todas las personas que lo rodean.

Excepto claro, de solo una. Y al revolcar y juntar sus lenguas, chocar y compartir fluidos bucales, lamer y ser lamido todo pensamiento se ha disminuido. El maldito asco se derrite en sus labios, el dulce néctar de su lengua contra la suya es todo lo que cuenta.

Madara solo puede soportar la palabra "lengua" si junto a ella hay un "Deidara". Sonríe. Y para mejorar la situación…el rubio tiene cuatro.

* * *


	5. Película

**5. P**elícula**.**

* * *

Terror. Sangre. Gritos aterradores. Muertes exageras.

Tenía todo, _absolutamente todo_, lo que una maldita película de terror suele tener para cautivar al público. Una buena dosis de suspenso al inicio y una trama que era bastante pasable. Una protagonista que seguramente ganó su papel simplemente mostrando escote y un villano aparentemente bien planeado.

Tenía la pantalla casi en su nariz y los sonidos de cada "clavada de cuchillo" en la clavícula de algún incauto reventando sus tímpanos. Todo estaba jodidamente predispuesto para que su única concentración fuera la película y sus exageradas escenas sangrientas.

Pero no.

Todo su estomago se revuelve y simplemente quiere saber, ¿Por qué demonios no es capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima al rubio que está sentado a su lado? Se siente extraño y no puede evitarlo. Sabe que se ha vuelto loco al descubrirse ideando una escena donde el desconocido de ojos azules se asustaba tanto por la _terrorífica_ película —que ahora quedaba reducida a: nada— que terminaba refugiándose en sus brazos.

Se está volviendo loco y resulta que solo han pasado quince minutos del largometraje de dos horas. Bien, de algo estaba seguro: si terminaba de ver la película sin perder la razón por completo le preguntaría su nombre. Y si perdía la razón durante la misma…bueno, también estaba la opción de violarlo en algún callejón oscuro.

* * *


	6. Miedo

**6. M**iedo**.**

* * *

«Tú… ¿me tienes miedo?»

Sostiene su mirada aunque es algo que no suele hacer muy seguido. La pregunta pierde sentido y es ridícula de pies a cabeza. Se siente aún más molesto de lo que ya estaba y quiere saltar sobre él para golpearlo (_pero sabe que jamás sería capaz de hacerlo. Maldice_.)

Bufa al notar que la pregunta va completamente en serio. ¡Vaya idiota! Sí, se suponía que debió no solo tenerle miedo al entender lo que _Tobi_ en realidad era. Debió odiarlo, debió sentir aberración por cada cualidad que poseyera él y sus malditos ojos. Quizás debió sentir miedo de haber caído en el juego de marionetas que Madara Uchiha había formado y del cual era parte.

Imposible. Solo era imposible.

«Deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas, me sacas de quicio, uhn.»

¿Miedo? ¿Por él?

« ¿Eso es un sí o un no?»

De tantas estúpidas e incomodas emociones que lo revolvían al ver sus ojos…el último que sería capaz de sentir miedo. No hacia él. No hacia lo que Madara era.

«Es un claro que no, uhn.» Se da la vuelta y bufa molesto de sentir el rubor por sus mejillas, sabiendo que seguramente el mayor estaría sonriendo.

* * *


	7. Prohibido

**7. P**rohibido**.**

* * *

Todos en la organización, de alguna forma u otra, lo saben. Claro que no todos los _despistados_ asesinos de rango S conocían de esto…pero, como ya había mencionado, todos lo sabían de forma directa o indirecta. Así de simple.

Incluso podía decirlo —y al hacerlo una sonrisa tan suya surcaba su rostro— aquello era un requisito para estar en Akatsuki y si alguien lo incumplía él simplemente…los mataría. Itachi y Pain estaban más que enterados y estaba seguro que aquellas dos piezas de su ajedrez gigante podrían manejar que el resto de los _peones_ cumplieran la regla sin siquiera saberlo. Era una parte más de su trabajo.

El punto clave del asunto es que él no lo sabía, pero cuando se enterara, seguro lo mataría. O al menos lo intentaría. Vaya, sería tan divertido ver al rubio sobre él intentando matarlo.

Y, fuese como fuese, la regla se seguiría cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

«Está prohibido, para todos excepto _Tobi_, tocar a Deidara.»

* * *


	8. Juego

**8. J**uego**.**

* * *

Y todo inició como un simple juego. Algo para pasar el tiempo, distraerse un poco, tener algo entre las manos con que jugar. Era liberarse de todo el estrés que causaba ser el maldito líder oculto tras una máscara en espiral. Era solo sonreír y jugar con él. Era solo eso, algo de distracción. Se prometió a sí mismo no convertirlo en algo duradero y menos algo que se convirtiera en necesidad. No. Él solo sería su juguete personal.

Suspira.

Que idiota había sido al creerlo.

Solo fue tenerlo cerca, abrazarlo, oler su jodidamente delicioso cabello rubio y ver como sus pómulos se sonrojaban ante su cercanía para saberlo. Él era demasiado importante y tomarlo como un juego solo había sido la escusa barata construida en su cabeza. Porque ya lo tenía claro. Deidara era más que eso, mucho más que eso. Deidara era más que un juego y lo supo desde el primer día en que lo vio.

* * *


	9. Estrecho

**9. E**strecho**.**

* * *

¡Dios, como le encanta! Todo su cuerpo se sumerge en una deliciosa sacudida de placer y cada músculo de su ser es recorrido por el éxtasis combinado de forma equilibrada con la excitación. Las ganas de lamer su cuerpo y morder su piel lo invaden de forma cegadora solo en el momento que entra en su interior.

«Ah, si…si, si…j-justo allí, uhn.»

Ir más aprisa y sentir como el placer pasa la borda más alta lo hacen gritar y gemir en su oído. Él es tan delicioso y tan adictivo. Quiere ir más rápido y aumentar ese jodido placer carnal.

«…más…aprisa….»

Las palabras de Deidara son música para sus oídos. Revuelca sus lenguas en la boca del menor, mientras aumenta la velocidad de las envestidas. Es tan lujurioso y placentero. Le encanta y lo enloquece. Y, como si no pudiese ser mejor, _su_ rubio es exquisitamente estrecho.

Gime, contra sus labios.

¡Dios, en verdad le encanta!

* * *


	10. Chirriar

**10. C**hirriar**.**

* * *

_Chirriar, chirriar, chirriar._

« ¿No te encanta ese sonido?»

_Chirriar, chirriar, chirriar._

Es tan agudo y molesto, destempla los dientes y pone los nervios de punta. Sabe que a Deidara le molesta en apariencia. _Lame su cuello, dejando un húmedo camino de saliva desde el inicio de su yugular hasta la punta de su mentón, sintiéndolo temblar_. Y también sabe que le gusta en el interior, porque de lo contrario, no dejaría que lo hiciera _suyo_ dos veces al día.

Dos deliciosas veces al día.

«Eres un…b-bastardo, uhn.»

_Chirriar, chirriar, chirriar._

Ríe en su oído, de forma intercalada con los gemidos. Escucha la cama chirriar más fuerte y piensa que quizás la terminarán rompiendo. No es que la posibilidad le moleste, después de todo, hacerlo en el piso debe sentirse el triple de mejor.

* * *


	11. Frio

**11. F**rio**.**

* * *

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspira de forma prolongada. No es que estuviera cansado y tampoco que le importara. Es de nuevo aquel maldito sentimiento que carcome su pecho y lo quema por dentro. Y le es tan difícil creer que aquel mocoso de diecinueve años lo cause. Se deshace de la máscara de un tirón y la arroja lejos, en el suelo.

Algunos días le es tan imposible seguir fingiendo. Saltar, reír, abrazarlo y molestarlo bajo una apareciera que no es él. Le es tan duro creer que hace todo aquello por Deidara. Entrecierra los ojos y convierte las manos en dos fuertes puños.

Lo peor de todo es ese sentimiento que se expande cuando Deidara lo rechaza. La mayoría de las veces importa poco y piensa de forma ridícula «De a pocos él cederá.» Sabe que no es verdad.

Cierra los ojos y desea matar a alguien para deshacer aquel mal nacido sentimiento. Porque, con un demonio, le duele.

Porque Deidara algunas veces es tan frio que le duele.

* * *


	12. Café

**12. C**afé**.**

* * *

Empacarse diez tazas de cafeína pura no le hace bien a la cordura de nadie. Agreguemos que se trata de la cordura de Deidara y tendremos como resultado un desastre monumental. Es como si simplemente no pudiera detenerse, sus energías se potencian y quiere correr, saltar, hacer explotar cuatrocientas cincuenta y dos obras de artes, golpear a algún incauto, bañarse con alguien, reír a carcajadas, patear una roca, romper la máscara color naranja, pisar con fuerza la jodida espada de Kisame, decir unas cuantas blasfemias sobre el famoso Jashin, gritarle a Kakuzu que es un avaro de mierda y hacer explotar veinte obras de arte más. Quiere hacer tantas cosas a la vez y todo tan rápido. Y lo peor de todo es que quiere gastar toda la energía en él. Quiere morder, quiere besar, quiere lamer y quiere tocar. Quiere tirarse sobre la maldita boca de Madara y romperle los labios hasta desfallecer.

* * *


	13. Quema

**13. Q**uema**.**

* * *

No hay mucho que decir sobre Madara y su mirada. Todo lo que su boca quiso decir ya está dicho. Todo lo que antes pensaba de la famosa mirada color carmín había cambiado de los pies a la cabeza en un tiempo alucinante. Sabe exactamente qué puede hacer esa línea sucesora de los Uchiha y quizás haya un par de cosas que él aún no le comentaba.

En fin, no hay demasiado que decir. Antes la odiaba y ahora ya no lo hace. No hay forma de odiar dos ojos que lo observan de la forma como lo hace Madara, y así de simple.

El azul se derrite bajo el rojo y lo demás queda en la mismísima mierda.

Y no hay mucho que decir de su mirada, _excepto quizás_, que aquellos ojos rojos lo queman hasta tal punto de querer arder eternamente en el infierno.

* * *


	14. Shh

**14. S**hh**.**

* * *

Traga en seco al verse acorralado. Definitivamente él había perdido la cabeza, ¿¡se había vuelto loco?! ¡Estaban en la cueva de Akatsuki! ¡En uno de los corredores principales! ¡Y ÉL ESTABA SIN LA MASCARA!

Si alguien llegaba a pasar todo se acabaría y para colmo verían al que debería ser Tobi acorralándolo de forma completamente _irrespetuosa_ al que debería ser su senpai. Una y mil veces mierda.

«¿¡Que crees que haces, uhn?!» gesticula enfadado, en voz baja, casi hablando entre dientes. Si hacia un pequeño ruido todos se alertarían en un segundo.

«Shh.» susurra el mayor en su oído, bajo y atrayente. «Es un secreto….»

Parpadea. Un, dos, tres veces. ¿Estaba mandando todo al demonio por un…? ¡Estaba más que loco! ¡Lo golpearía! ¡O mejor, lo mataría por acorralarlo de esa forma solo para decirle un maldito secre…!

«Te amo.»

* * *


	15. Examen

**15. E**xamen**.**

* * *

Tenía exactamente cuarenta y cinco minutos más para terminar el maldito examen para ingresar a la Universidad y poder salir del aula donde se encontraba realizando la prueba. Solo debía relajarse y concentrarse en responder las preguntas. Le había ido bien todo el año, se había esforzado estudiando, ¡él conocía sobre lo cual le estaban preguntando!

Maldice y se retira el largo cabello rubio del rostro que le impide la visión. Preguntarse el porqué de su repentino bloqueo no tiene sentido porque conoce la respuesta. Es la única respuesta que es capaz de razonar.

Él bastardo examinador no le había quitado la mirada de encima desde que entró al aula y repartió los exámenes. Y lo peor, _lo realmente peor_, era que tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo. Había un _algo_ en el hombre relajado de mangas remangadas, cabello azabache y profundos ojos rojos que simplemente no lo dejaban pensar.

Trata de quitarle la mirada de encima y justo cuando cree lograrlo él posa su mirada sobre sus ojos. Solo se miran, nada más. Quiere dejar de hacerlo, pero no puede. Y solo se miran fijamente como si con eso pudieran entablar una conversación. Finalmente, lo ve sonreír y de forma extraña e inconsistente sus mejillas se han sonrojado en respuesta.

«Bien chicos, pasen las hojas hacia adelante. El tiempo ha terminado.»

Su boca se descuelga. Su hoja esta vacía. ¡La maldita hoja esta vacía! ¿¡Como demonios entrará a la Universidad sin haber resuelto ni una sola pregunta!?

_Oh oh_. ¿¡Como fue que se quedó cuarenta y cinco minutos seguidos simplemente mirando a…?!

«Madara.» susurra el hombre al acercarse hasta él y recoger su examen. Se pregunta por qué lo hace pero entonces descubre que es el único que sigue en el aula y que no pasó el examen hacia adelante como…_Madara_ había ordenado. «Veo que no has hecho nada…» lo ve sonreír de nuevo al evaluar su prueba y deja la frase en el aire para que él la termine con su nombre. ¿En verdad debía hacerlo? ¿Decirle su nombre a un extraño? La sonrisa del azabache se hace un poco más grande y algo en su interior queda enlazado para siempre.

«Deidara.»

* * *


	16. Casi

**16. C**asi**.**

* * *

Casi perfecto. Camina a su lado, hacia una simple misión sin real importancia ni relevancia. Ignora el pensamiento que le dice que cuando Deidara se entere de que le asignaba las misiones más fáciles de la organización solo para no hacerlo correr ningún riesgo lo mataría. Permanece en silencio y solo camina. Lo observa detenidamente_, como siempre suele hacerlo_, sin que él sea capaz de notarlo.

Y solo verlo allí, caminando a su lado. En su compañía. Solo suyo. Es casi perfecto.

Toca su máscara, fingiendo que la acomoda. No puede ser perfecto en su totalidad. Ese _casi_ no puede ser _por completo_. Solo lo sería si aquella cosa no estuviera en su rostro. Sería totalmente perfecto si él supiera realmente quien era.

Sería totalmente perfecto si Deidara supiera que él es Madara Uchiha y no lo odiara por simplemente serlo.

* * *


	17. Orden

**17. O**rden**.**

* * *

Estaba tan jodidamente mal que le encantaba. Tan morbosamente incorrecto que simplemente le fascinaba. Y si, demonios, era incorrecto. Era lo sublime de lo prohibido tenerlo en sus brazos, aspirar el dulce aroma de su cabello y pasar con descaro su lengua por su lóbulo, justo antes de mordisquearlo con lujuria.

Toda su cabeza entraba en desorden cuando lo veía, lo importante dejaba de tener valor y su mente solo se enfocaba en una cosa: Deidara.

¿El orden de su cabeza? Podía irse a donde quisiera, porque mientras Deidara caminara a su lado y toda su perversa imaginación se desplegara el desorden reinaría sin cohibición.

«El orden es el placer de la razón pero el desorden es la delicia de la imaginación.»

_Paul Claudel_.

* * *


	18. Entero

**18. E**ntero**.**

* * *

Sus mejillas arden y sus ganas de poder golpearlo en todo el rostro crecen. Se siente como la _dulce princesita_ del cuento ya que a todo lo que Madara dice siempre termina justo así: sonrojándose. Está harto de que todos sus comentarios tengan que dejarlo…tan…avergonzado.

«Cállate, uhn» lo mira lo mas irritado que es capaz de hacerlo «Y no lo repitas.»

« ¿Qué cosa?» sonríe de lado y lo mira de arriba abajo « ¿Qué quiero comerte entero?»

Y, rayos, allí va de nuevo. El maldito y ya tan común sonrojo.

* * *


	19. Regalo

**19. R**egalo**.**

* * *

Lo mira sin gracia alguna, con los ojos gélidos y el brillo usual apagado. Quiere hacerle entender que no desea oírlo, de ninguna forma quiere escuchar eso tan importante que debe decirle. Él simplemente lo golpeará con fuerza si se atreve a decirlo, si se atreve a realizar la osadía de pronunciarlo en voz alta.

«Te amo.»

El escalofrió recorre su columna sin piedad. Como un hielo deslizándose por su piel, haciéndolo estremecer y poner los nervios de punta. Maldice y no lo puede evitar. Evitar pensar que Madara es un bastardo regalo del cielo, exclusivamente traído a la tierra para él.

* * *


	20. Castigo

**20. C**astigo**.**

* * *

Saborea su aroma de forma abiertamente pervertida. Aspira el dulce aroma que emanan sus brillantes cabellos de oro, dejando inundar su sistema respiratorio por el dulce néctar floral prohibido. Ríe contra su oído con descaro y lo siente temblar. Su risa se hace carcajada, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizan sin piedad por su cuerpo.

Un gruñido de molestia llega como respuesta. Bien, no se trata ahora de lo que el _rubiecito_ quiera. Oh no. Claro que no.

Deidara ha desobedecido una regla de la organización y ahora tendrá su castigo.

No importa si con este castigo se beneficia el líder de esta ya que es lo justo. Él ha desobedecido. Era tiempo del satisfactorio castigo.

La regla que ha roto es la más grave así que debe pagar con creces, tener su merecido.

«Nadie tiene permitido enamorar a Madara Uchiha.»

* * *


	21. Carmín

**21. C**armín**.**

* * *

Despierto con los ojos cansados, forzados, irritados. Giro sobre mí mismo, agotado en todos los sentidos. Intento recordar lo bien que se sentía tenerte entre mis muslos la noche pasada, el placer con el que te hacía llorar. Aspiro una cantidad considerable de oxígeno antes de girar hacia ti.

Rio entre dientes al verte dormir a mi lado. Te acomodas mejor, dejando que unos largos mechones rubios escurran por tus mejillas. Mi risa crece unas cuantas octavas, se sentía tan bien ser _malo_…y sobre todo si lo era contigo.

Paso un dedo distraídamente por los músculos descubiertos de tus brazos. Diez y nueve años. Joder, que deliciosamente pervertido me siento.

Relamo mis labios al pensar lo molesto que te sentirás al despertar. Y, demonios, no me importa. Podrías enojarte cuanto quisieras y hacer volar toda la cueva si te venía en gana…yo pensaba seguirte poniendo bajo el poder de mí mirada carmín cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *


	22. Anillo

**22. A**nillo**.**

* * *

Ríe con todo el descaro que su ser puede expresar a la vez _(Lo cual es, claro, una enorme cantidad de sinvergüencería._) mientras siente que está tan molesto que humo podría salir de sus enrojecidas orejas. Deben existir más de mil blasfemias que decir y ninguna es capaz de salir de su boca.

Idiota. Mal nacido. Bastardo. Pervertido.

Simplemente, no puede y él…él se sigue carcajeando.

«Vamos, _Dei_…» solo quiere provocarlo más y lo sabe. Ohh, claro que lo sabe «…ríe conmigo.»

«Ca-lla-té, uhn.»

«Solo si admites que tengo razón.»

«No, uhn.»

«Entonces lo seguiré diciendo…» La impecable sonrisa de Madara es de un niño sosteniendo en sus manos el más suculento y delicioso helado que haya visto en su vida: infantilmente pícara «…me vas como anillo al dedo.» Y las risas llenan de nuevo el lugar.

* * *


	23. Siempre

**23.** **S**iempre**.**

* * *

Lo ve allí tendido. Simplemente acostado, totalmente destruido, completamente enfermo y derrocado en una cama. Bufa y se siente tan impotente, él no puede hacer nada_. Su rubio_ está enfermo y no puede hacer absolutamente nada. Cierra la puerta tras él y se acerca.

Su rostro está saturado de carmín, su temperatura debía estar por los cuarenta grados. Su cuerpo es recorrido por temblores inestables y repentinos, mientras sus ojos cerrados con dolor le indican un mal sueño por culpa de la enfermedad.

El sentimiento de impotencia crece mientras sus manos se deslizan hasta la máscara que cubre su rostro, la remueve y deja caer a un lado. _No importa, no ahora_. Acerca una de sus manos hasta su rostro. Se permite acariciar sus sonrojadas y calientes mejillas para después deslizar la misma mano por su sedoso cabello rubio.

Sus rodillas chocan contra el suelo al lado de la cama y continúa acariciando su rostro. No importa ahora si Deidara abre los ojos y si alguien más entra por la maldita puerta y ve su rostro. Él no se iría y tampoco seguiría con el teatro de _Tobi_ mientras estuviera enfermo.

Se quedaría a su lado, sin que nada más le importara. Él estaría a su lado y se aseguraría de que así fuera siempre.

* * *


	24. Nunca

**24.** **N**unca**.**

* * *

Intenta abrazarlo y disfrutar de los gloriosos pocos segundos que aquello puede durar. Y sabe que solo lo _intenta_ porque el rubio se encargará de acabar con el íntimo contacto en menos de dos segundos. Pero aún así lo intenta, y disfruta cada maldito segundo que es capaz de sentir su pequeño cuerpo siendo rodeado por sus brazos.

« ¡Déjame en paz, uhn!» Sus brazos chocan con su cuerpo, empujándolo a una distancia considerable. No se opone a su fuerza, aun que sabe que es más fuerte que Deidara y podría quedarse abrazándolo si aplicara su fuerza. Pero no lo hace, no piensa obligarlo. El día que se quede más que los acostumbrados tres segundos contra su cuerpo será porque el artista también lo desea.

Lo ve fruncir el ceño y mirarlo _aparentemente_ molesto.

«¿¡Cuando demonios vas a dejarme en tranquilo, uhn?!» Gruñe, fastidiado, antes de seguir caminando.

Madara sonríe bajo la máscara y disfruta de cada una de sus expresiones. Incluso las de rechazo y molestia. Disfrutaba absolutamente todas las etapas del voluble artista y jamás se cansaría de hacerlo.

«Nunca.» Se permite responder en voz baja a la pregunta retorica formulada, para emprender el camino tras él.

Nunca se cansaría, y de eso, estaba totalmente seguro.

* * *


	25. Ropa

**25.** **R**opa**.**

* * *

Es solo un simple impedimento material.

«Anda….» Pide con una sonrisa de medio lado, escaneándolo de arriba abajo.

« ¡Claro que no, uhn!»

«Por favor.»

« ¿Por favor…? » su ceño fruncido aumenta, logrando que sus cejas casi se toquen. « ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "por favor"?! No pienso hacerlo, uhn. ¡Entérate de una maldita vez!»

« ¿Por qué no?»

« ¡No pienso andar desnudo por la organización, uhn! Por eso.»

Madara rueda los ojos. _Demonios_. La ropa solo es un simple impedimento material que le impide ver a Deidara como quisiera todo el tiempo.

* * *


	26. Orgasmo

**26.** **O**rgasmo**.**

* * *

El deseo y el placer crecen de forma proporcional en su cuerpo, revolcando sus sentidos y mandándolos al mismo demonio. _¿Puedes sentirlo?... _Lo siente debajo de él, tan pequeño, tan frágil, tan suyo. Gime en su oído de forma ronca y excitante. Deidara tiembla y le encanta. _¿Puedes sentirlo?...Haré que lo sientas…yo ya puedo sentirlo._

Dos movimientos más son más que suficientes. Lo sabe, esta justo allí. Los músculos se contraen, el placer explota como una efímera obra de arte, el tiempo se detiene solo para ellos y sus labios. Se juntan, se besan, se lamen, se chocan.

Y entonces Madara comprueba, una vez más, que la mejor explosión que Deidara puede crear es justo esta. Un orgasmo en el cuerpo de ambos que ninguno podrá olvidar.


	27. DulceOscuro

**27. D**ulce**O**scuro**. **(_La palabra no existía…hasta ahora. Creada por Viko, en esa madrugada que comenté al inicio_.)

* * *

Describirlo a él…sería simplemente imposible. Las palabras exactas no existían en el diccionario para ser utilizadas en una descripción detallada de _él. _Decir que era único era algo que jamás saldría de su boca…de ninguna de las cuatro. Y aún así tenía tiempo pensándolo, porque no existía una sola palabra que le hiciera justicia a _él._

Madara. Pensamiento estúpido sería decir que por él deberían crear una nueva palabra. Pero, maldición, si lo pensaba. Calificar al jodido Uchiha en una sola palabra era imposible de los pies a la cabeza. Era tan…diferente a todo el mundo, era tan endemoniadamente especial. Era "malvado" en un extraño sentido que algunas veces ni siquiera podía entender, y lo peor, decía gustarle ser "malo"…decía tener una maldad oscura, pero sinceramente, Deidara jamás la había conocido. Y por otra parte era tan, ¡maldición admitirlo era un embarazoso tormento!,…dulce. Cuando lo mirada, le sonreía con aquella sonrisa de marca registrada, decía algún comentario que lo hacía hervir por horas o simplemente lo besaba. Lo era, dulce.

Muy estúpido creerlo, pero en verdad, deberían crear una nueva palabra única y exclusivamente para el líder de la _malvada _organización.

«DulceOscuro.» la palabra sin sentido escapa de sus labios y Madara gira a observarlo con una ceja elevada y aquella sonrisa de la que hablaba. Deidara maldice en su fuero interno y mira en otra dirección, asegurándose jamás volver a hacer cavilaciones sin sentido mientras ve al mayor vestirse.


	28. Risas

**28. R**isas**.**

* * *

«Ya, ya. Yo sé otro….» Itachi sonríe de lado, estaba disfrutando demasiado de aquello. Nadie sabía exactamente cómo es que toda la organización, exceptuando a dos personas, habían terminado tomando sake sin control y contando chistes de _rubias_. « ¿Por qué las rubias no saben escribir el número 11…?» Todos los miembros de la _peligrosa_ organización lo miran expectantes, con una cantidad considerable de alcohol en la cabeza. «Por que no saben que 1 va primero.»

La cueva se llena de risas masculinas alteradas por toda la bebida embriagante consumida.

Madara sonríe tras la máscara, y realidad no es por la broma número siete contada en contra de las rubias. Oh no. Sus ojos están fijos en el artista sentado con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sabe que en realidad las bromas de Itachi van dirigidas hacia él y puede ver en aquellos ojos azulados que quiere mandarlo a bolar en una efímera obra de arte. En realidad, él mismo quiere acecinar a Itachi por meterse con Deidara…pero es una perfecta oportunidad para molestarlo de forma _malvada_ y en definitiva no piensa desaprovecharla.

«Yo tengo uno.» la voz de 'Tobi' llama la atención de todos, más que nada la del rubio, quien lo mira de forma suspicaz. « ¿Qué entiende una _rubia_ por 'sexo seguro'?»

Los ojos de Deidara relampaguean en furia y la sonrisa bajo la máscara se extiende con descaro.

«Cerrar la puerta del armario.»

La avalancha de risas no se hace esperar, mientras que dos miradas en particular se encuentran. Deidara lo fulmina de forma contundente, mientras siente su maldito pulso acelerar. Madara solo lo mira divertido al notar que se empieza a ruborizar.

Lo más _gracioso_ de todo era que, aquel chiste, estaba basado en una _experiencia_ real.

* * *

(_No pregunten de donde salió esto, sinceramente, ni yo misma lo sé_.)


	29. Jadeo

**29. J**adeo**.**

* * *

Jadeo: Dícese de la acción de respirar con dificultad y de forma entrecortada, generalmente a causa del cansancio o la excitación. Si es el caso de Deidara lo más probable es que se deba por las dos.

Siente el sudor de ambos mezclarse sin dificultad alguna cuando sus torsos se rosan. El latir de su corazón palpita contra sus oídos al tiempo que una gota salada resbala desde su frente hasta la mitad de su mejilla. Solo _en esos momentos_ maldice tener el cabello tan largo, puede llegar a molestarle bastante. Escucha su respiración contra su oído para después sentir su lengua retirando sin pudor alguno la gota de sudor y continuar su recorrido hasta dejar un camino que corona con beso desenfrenado.

Entonces no puede contenerse y empieza a jadear. Sus manos se aferran a las mantas bajo su cuerpo, porque sabe que va a suceder. El jadeo no se detiene, _es más_, crece unas cuentas octavas.

Cansado…por que ya es la cuarta vez en el día. Excitado…porque sabía que empezaría la quinta enseguida.

Y si, en verdad su jadeo se debía a las dos razones. Pero sobre todo a la segunda.


	30. Clímax

**30. C**límax**.**

* * *

Arquea la espalda, como signo de creciente placer sexual, a la vez que sus dientes buscan una superficie para morder y así ocultar el gutural gemido que amenaza con escapar de sus labios. Sus manos se deslizan por su espalda, rasguñando y a la vez _lamiendo_ cada parte de piel que esté a su alcanza. Siente como Madara muerde su cuello ante este gesto y aquel gemido que intentaba esconder resuena con fuerza entre las paredes.

El placer se mezcla y combina con el éxtasis, creando una reacción explosiva cuando el deseo y excitación son agregados. Ya ni siquiera es consciente de todo lo demás que lo rodea y perdió la cuenta de los sonidos que salían de su boca sin control. Solo sabe que el líder de la organización está sobre su cuerpo y no hay nada en la maldita vida que se pueda sentir mejor.

Los músculos se tensan y la sangre circula más rápido. La respiración se hace pesada y los labios masculinos se encuentran sin piedad. La mezcla explosiva acaba de hacer erupción y el clímax alcanza los dos cuerpos, logrando la mejor sensación.


	31. Oral

**31. O**ral**.**

* * *

Ahora lo sabe. Claro que lo sabe. No es una buena idea preguntarle _palabras_ a Madara Uchiha, porque una vez terminada su explicación verbal (La cual lo hizo sonrojar cuatro de cinco veces.) prosigue a iniciar la explicación…lúdica.

Y sí, ahora lo sabe. Oral es el adjetivo relativo a la boca («En tú caso, cuatro bocas.» Había aclarado, con descaro.) como por ejemplo, administrar algo por vía oral.

El respirar se hace más tenso a la vez que los nervios crecen a flor de piel. Una parte de su cerebro, esa pequeña parte consiente que algunas veces le recuerda que debería golpearlo, maldice el momento en que le preguntó aquello. La otra parte de su cabeza, esa parte que ya perdió la cordura al saber lo que va a suceder, solamente se predispone a disfrutar lo que en segundos llegará. Detener el sonrojo en ese momento es una monumental imposibilidad, _también eso lo sabe_.

Entonces siente el deseo empezar a llegar cuando los labios del mayor descienden más abajo de su abdomen. Y maldice y no sabe qué demonios ha de hacer ahora.

Porque en aquella explicación _lúdica_ Madara le demostrará como se administra _placer_ por vía oral.

* * *

(_Lalalá. Sin comentarios…_)


	32. Encerrado

**32. E**ncerrado**.**

* * *

Era tan fácil ver la disfunción entre los dos, las diferencias saltaban a la vista con solo una simple mirada. No estaba bien en ningún sentido. Estaba mal y era fácil de decirlo, pero no de admitirlo. Estaba mal porque lo había acercado hasta él a la fuerza al mandar a Itachi a buscarlo el día que decidió que necesitaba despertar todos los días viéndolo en su organización y que además debía ser su compañero, debía acompañarlo a cada misión y estar bajo su constante y vigilante mirada.

Y está mal justo por eso. Quizás,…quizás nunca le había dado otra opción. Quizás lo había obligado a quedarse a su lado.

«Eres idiota, uhn.» sus ojos cielo delatan furia, y no es esa furia aparente que le demuestra cuando lo abraza o le hace algún comentario que lo hace ruborizar, es furia verdadera.

«Puede que lo sea….» retira, con un gran esfuerzo si ha de admitirlo, sus ojos de la figura de Deidara. «Sabes que eres libre de irte cuando quieras, ¿verdad?» habla sin vacilar, aunque duela. Aunque en verdad desea que se quede a su lado.

Lo escucha bufar y por instinto alza la mirada de nuevo hacia el rubio.

«No es como si estuviera encerrado…contra mi voluntad, uhn.» convierte las manos en puños, frunciendo el entrecejo hasta casi lograr que sus perfiladas cejas rubias se junten. Le molesta enormemente tener que admitirlo en voz alta, fuera de su cabeza. Pero si no lo hace sabe que Madara seguirá con aquel pensamiento idiota. «Y si estuviera encerrado a tu estúpido lado ni siquiera me molestaría….»


	33. Capricho

**33. C**apricho**.**

* * *

«Vamos….» ladea levemente la cabeza mientras le regala una destellante sonrisa, acostado cómodamente en _su _cama. «Hazme feliz.»

El rubio por su parte siente como empieza a temblar de la rabia a la vez que la cólera empieza a reemplazar la sangre en su sistema circulatorio. Lo fulmina de tal modo que una sonrisa prevalece en el rostro del mayor.

Si las miradas matasen, Madara ya estaría veinte metros bajo tierra.

«No, uhn.» articula, entre dientes. Si abre un poco más los labios sabe que empezara a gritarle. Porque es tan…tan…_Madara_ que puede hacerlo enojar sin que sean más de las nueve de la mañana.

« ¿Por qué no?» El Uchiha pone una expresión de víctima, logrando que Deidara se enfade aún más. «Siempre eres tan malo 'senpai'….»

¿Malo?

¿¡Malo?!

«¿¡Malo, uhn?! ¡Deja de decir estupideces y pedir imposibles!» entonces lo fulmina de nuevo, palpando en su ropa en busca de un poco de arcilla. «No pienso cumplir tú capricho de porquería, uhn.»

«Claro, tú puedes pedirme _esto _y _aquello_ cuando estamos acostados. Pero si yo solo pido querer comer helado de tú boca te pones histérico Deidara….»

Los labios del menor se despegan levemente al oírlo mientras sus ojos se abren un poco más.

No son ni las nueve de la mañana y Madara ya está siendo tan…_Madara_. Ese bastardo. Piensa volar la mitad de la cueva antes de contestarle, aun sabiendo que al final el Uchiha ganará y cumplirá ese capricho como toda la larga lista de caprichos que ya se le han ocurrido y ha llevado a cabo. (Lista que empieza con sogas que lo atan a la cama y terminan en helado de varios sabores en su boca.)


	34. Lluvia

**34. L**luvia**.**

* * *

Las gotas que viajan con fuerza realizan su camino desde lo más alto que las nubes alcanzan a llegar, atravesando el espacio que las separa de la tierra, y chocar contra ellos. El rojo y azul se encuentran bajo el manto de agua interminable que los rocía de forma permanente. Deidara se pasa una mano por el cabello húmedo, retirándose los largos mechones rubios que no lo dejan ver con claridad.

Madara sonríe, percibiendo que el artista se apreciaba _aun mejor_ bajo la tormenta constante. El menor lo nota de inmediato, cuestionándolo con la mirada y una ceja alzada.

El Uchiha solo niega y sonríe de nuevo, porque en esos momentos todos los otros objetivos que alguna vez cruzaron su cabeza quedan reducidos a nada. Toma su rostro en sus manos antes de que pueda seguir caminando, juntando sus labios de sorpresa. Y lo besa, disfrutando del desconcierto que surca su rostro por la acción repentina. Disfrutando de lo que dura antes que Deidara empiece a protestar.

Porque Madara manda todo al mismísimo diablo cuando junta sus cuerpos empapados y besa al menor bajo la interminable lluvia. Porque Deidara sabe aún mejor mientras llueve y si, maldición, le encanta.


	35. Alcohol

**35. A**lcohol**.**

* * *

Ya, ¿se suponía que _esa porquería _que tocaba sus labios emborrachaba? Por favor, que estupidez más grande. Rueda los ojos, mostrando su total aburrimiento, mientras toma otro largo sorbo de _esa cosa que sabe horrible y deja un mal sabor en la boca_. Al terminar deja el pequeño vaso de cristal junto a los otros veinticuatro.

¿Y Hidan en verdad quedaba ebrio con tomarse solo cinco de _esos_? Kakuzu tendría que enseñarle a comportarse.

« ¿En serio dices que emborracha?» Madara mira al otro Uchiha, con la incredulidad y burla en cada facción de su rostro. « ¿En serio?» insiste, sin poder creerlo.

Itachi observa, algo asombrado por supuesto, la cantidad de vasos vacios frente a su maestro.

«Pues….» vacila un segundo. Convivía con alrededor de ocho hombres peligros y buscados en todas las naciones y todos, menos Madara, se habían puesto ebrios tras tomar unos cuantos tragos de alcohol. Lo había hecho Kisame, lo había hecho Zetsu…_incluso lo había hecho Sasori_. «…eso se supone.»

El Uchiha mayor ríe entre dientes.

« ¿Y que se supone que causa?» le pica un poco la curiosidad. En verdad, jamás se ha emborrachado en su vida. El alcohol no le causa absolutamente nada.

«Generalmente alegría, descontrol, no poder contener lo que se hace o se dice….» empieza a enumerar «…no poder coordinar correctamente….»

«Oh vamos.» Madara sonríe de lado «Si quisiera sentir todo eso simplemente tendría que ver a Deidara.» entonces ríe de forma descarada y se lleva de nuevo _aquella porquería_ a los labios, tomando su vaso número veintiséis de alcohol.


	36. Arcilla

**36. A**rcilla**.**

* * *

Simplemente piensa tomar su asquerosa arcilla explosiva y desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra. No dejaré que Deidara nunca más haga una de sus famosas obras de arte con esa arcilla de porquería, lo tiene totalmente decidido y no piensa retractarse. La esconderá, la destruirá, la mandará a un universo paralelo, se la regalará a Itachi, se la hará comer a Zetsu o lo primero que pueda para jamás ver esa endemoniada arcilla.

Porque no es posible, no señor, que cada vez que quiera violar a Deidara contra algún armario, baño, cama o el primer lugar que encuentre él saque su maldita arcilla y lo haga todo explotar.

Simplemente no es posible.


	37. Monopolio

**37. M**onopolio**.**

* * *

Era como monopolizar su propia organización solo para ganar. Prestar sus servicios de asesinos buscados cuando se necesitaba, tener que sacrificar unos cuantos miembros para poder conseguir sus fines (Como por ejemplo Sasori, a quien no le molestó ni un poco quitar del camino. Además de tener una razón especifico para deshacerse del pelirrojo.)

Era apostar, vender, conseguir, gastar y solo para ganar. Arriesgaría cualquier cosa para ganar la enorme partida de Monopolio que había hecho de su vida.

Todo menos una sola cosa.

« ¿Por qué no puedo ir a la misión, uhn? » entrecierra los ojos, claramente ofendido de no ser incluido.

Madara se coloca la máscara en espiral y le dirige una mina mientras solo un pensamiento cruza su cabeza. _Él no_. Demasiado peligroso, demasiado arriesgado. El Uchiha apostaría su propia vida pero jamás un solo cabello de Deidara. Entonces simplemente niega, aún sabiendo que se molestará.

Todo menos una sola persona. Todo menos a Deidara.


	38. Posesivo

**38. P**osesivo**.**

* * *

Solo necesitó apreciar un pequeño atisbo de propiedad en el tono de Sasori al hablarle a Deidara para decidirlo. Tenía suficiente con que fuera su compañero (Momentáneo, _por supuesto_.) y que para colmo el rubio lo llamase "Danna" pero que el pelirrojo le hablara al artista como si tuviera algo de propiedad sobre él era algo que no iba permitir bajo ningún punto de vista.

«Envíalos por el Ichibi.» Madara observó fijamente al poseedor del Rinnegan, quien rehuyó a sus ojos cuando un destello de color rojo iluminó su mirada. «Yo estaré cerca junto con Zetsu por si se necesita.»

_Por si se necesita_. Pain entendía bien a qué se refería, aunque en realidad desearía no saberlo. El mayor de los Uchiha solo estaría allí por si algo le pasaba _al rubio_.

«Cuando regrese de la misión, 'Tobi' será asignado como su nuevo compañero.» lo miró por segunda vez de aquella forma aterradora. No estaba a discusión.

El falso líder asintió, entendiendo por descontado lo que aquel singular al hablar significaba. Deidara regresaría solo y sin compañero. Madara tenía prevista la muerte de Sasori en aquella misión; aunque no entendía como podía prever aquello.

« ¿Pero Sasori…?» cuestionó, para asegurarse.

«Sasori no será un problema.»

Tragó saliva al entender. Si Sasori no moría en la misión posiblemente Madara en persona se desharía del marionetista. Pain asintió, acatando la orden del azabache, pensando de forma precavida que jamás se acercaría más de lo debido al explosivo artista.

Madara por su parte solo sonrió. Deidara era suyo aunque este aún ni siquiera lo supiera y le importaba poco lo posesivo que aquello sonaba.


	39. Celoso

**39. C**eloso**.**

* * *

Los ve hablar y siente sus dientes juntarse con fuerza y sus palmas abiertas convertirse en puños. No entiende bien cuál es esa sensación que recorre su cuerpo a la velocidad de la luz y la suficiente intensidad como para hacerlo bufar y mirar con rabia al menor de los Uchiha de la organización. Si antes detestaba a Itachi ahora lo _odia_ más que nunca.

Calcula la distancia al cual se encuentran los dos hombres, mientras una voz en su cabeza la advierte que si Itachi disminuye así sea un centímetro esa distancia debe hacerlo volar hasta la nación más alejada. A su vez otra voz, con un tinte de orgullo y prepotencia, le dice que actúa como estúpido. Le dice una y otra vez que cualquier persona puede hablarle a Madara y a él le debe importar menos que nada.

Cuando siente que va a enloquecer por las dos voces totalmente opuestas que le _aconsejan_ su paciencia termina de extinguirse. El Uchiha mayor acaba de dirigirle una pequeña, _pequeñísima_, sonrisa al Uchiha menor.

Bien, con eso tiene suficiente.

Mira fijamente a Itachi hasta que sus miradas se encuentran. Sin ser capaz de razonar o entender por completo aquella sensación quemante y devastadora que se expande como lava ardiente por su cuerpo gesticula tres simples palabras de advertencia:

«Madara es mío.»

Por su parte el mayor continúa dándole órdenes a Itachi, sin pasar por alto la expresión de sorpresa que este pone al mirar sobre su hombro por solo un momento. Se pregunta en su fuero interno que le habrá dicho o hecho Deidara, porque sabe a la perfección que está tras ellos. Se ve tentado a girar y averiguarlo de forma disimulada…aunque ya había mirado al rubio a hurtadillas hacia solo unos treinta segundos, apreciando para su sorpresa que el artista esta _aparentemente celoso_. Entonces había sonreído, aunque probablemente desde atrás haya parecido que le sonreía a Itachi…


	40. Lazo

**40. L**azo**.**

* * *

Jamás. Nunca.

En toda su vida nunca había sentido _algo _hacia _alguien_. Los sentimientos eran algo que quedaban demasiado lejos de sus manos como para sentirlos en realidad, emociones y pensamientos mas allá de cumplir las metas de controlar a todos no existían.

Nunca había sentido en realidad y creyó jamás hacerlo. Jamás creyó llegar a tener un lazo especial con alguien, el solo pensamiento le parecía ridículo.

Y entonces había sucedido, sin aviso previo o siquiera una señal de advertencia.

Había visto a Deidara.

Ahora pensar en ese pasado lejano _sin él_ se la hacía tan imposible como irreal. Sonríe, mientras su cabeza piensa una respuesta que lo moleste y lo haga rabiar un buen rato, cómodamente acostado en las piernas del artista (Tras pedírselo e insistir unos cuarenta minutos y causarle jaqueca al rubio.)

Lo supo desde entonces, lo sabe ahora mismo. Tenía ese lazo. Existía entre los dos.

Gracias a Deidara aquello que creyó imposible en verdad le sucedió.


End file.
